


the beginning of the end.

by wherever_my_way



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Letters, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, POV Third Person, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit, l'manberg, l'manburg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherever_my_way/pseuds/wherever_my_way
Summary: What if Tommy left L'manberg because of what happened on the DreamSMP - when he was put onto probation for burning George's house downBased off of the last things Tommy said before ending stream yesterday (29th November 2020)Spoiler but not really, he joins Techno(Basically I'm a sucker for Villain TommyInnit / Traitor Tommyinnit even though his ideals are in the right place)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 404
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my fic, it is not the first I've written but it is the first I've published, please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy :D

Toby was worried. Tommy came to him at the crack of dawn last night, asking him for mellohi and he couldn't say no to his best friend, after all the disk belonged to him and Tubbo was too tired to think of what Tommy was doing with it. The next morning, he awoke and strolled over to L’manberg to talk with everyone about the repairs he planned to do today. Once he got there, it was chaotic as always, however it was more chaotic then normal, Fundy ran over to him explaining what had just occurred, telling him he travelled to Tommy’s house to wake him up and ask for his probation book on what he did yesterday - 3rd day of probation and the day before meeting with Dream, ensuring that everything was in order. Instead of finding Tommy in his house, he found an empty bed, left made, something that Tommy rarely does, and a letter addressed to Tubbo on the pillow. Fundy then looked around Tommy’s home for any sign of him, however he couldn’t and so he rushed back to L’manberg, fearing the worst, and told everyone there what he had found, and once he had told everyone, Tubbo had arrived. 

Tubbo took the letter from Fundy and ordered everyone to search nearby for Tommy and stay alert for him calling for them. Tubbo moved over to the bench that he always sat on with Tommy and began to read, the once comforting scrawny handwriting becoming oddly disquieting.

The letter read:  
Dear Toby.

Im sure you are pretty surprised to see me gone, huh? Not to worry, I am safe and I will be far from everyone when you read this, especially Dream, and you will see the reason in the letter I have written for you, however, it is crucial that this letter remains confidential between us and that nobody else sees it. All right, let me begin:

I didn’t want this. I didn’t want any of this to happen.

There was a reason I didn’t take the presidency when Wilbur gave it to me, Toby, because I still had a disk war with Dream to fight, so I will take every opportunity to piss Dream off. That’s why I stood down and told Wilbur to be president instead of me. I don’t want to drag L’manberg, our L’manberg down for my past relations with Dream. When you offered vice-presidency to me, I couldn’t say no. You are my best friend, the one I trust with one of my few most precious belonging, mellohi because you have always been with me.

I shouldn’t have taken the vice-president role, for the same reasons I didn’t take the presidency. Look at what I have done and how it has impacted our home. Dream has locked us in an obsidian box like animals and wants the eviction of me from my home, the place I founded with you and that I hold so close to my heart, or he wants my disk; just because I did a little arson like the hypocrite Dream did to us right when we were founding L’manberg, when he burnt your house and left it a smouldering shell of the haven it used to be. When Wilbur was still alive and we had the walls to mark L’manberg as a safe place for men to go and emancipate the brutality and tyranny of their rulers.

I fear L’manberg no longer holds to these ideals we used to hold so dear, as I am being punished and on probation for something that was not even regarding L’manberg - it was an act of opposing the tyranny that George as the newly crowned king of the SMP has on the SMP that we are no longer a part of. Why would something unrelated to L’manberg be brought to L’manberg when L’manberg was supposed to be a place of freedom where we escape the tyranny of the SMP, not allowing us to be free and do what we want? It betrays the very principles that made L’manberg and I am now beginning to think, was Techno right? Was he right about bringing L’manberg down, that we should abolish all government?

The government I once thought would protect me from the tyrannical reign of the SMP died with the election of Schlatt as president - the tearing down of o̶u̶r̶ my once beloved walls that marked our ideals as clear as day and was put to the grave with the death of Wilbur and the subsequent blowing up of L’manberg by the withers - blurring the line between L’manberg, Manberg and the SMP even more; as Americans and people who previously committed war crimes against our great nation and went against the whole reason L'manberg exists thrived in our land and it became unclear what L’manberg, rather Manberg stood for and I have only now realised it.

When I was in that courthouse, nobody defended me. Rather, they told me to be quiet and that being quiet would help my case more. I was dunked me into a pit of lava which should have killed me, by Fundy and you - Toby (might I add), it was by my instinct to bring a water bucket I survived with nothing burnt or destroyed and another life lost. Both Dream, George and Sapnap then ridiculed and taunted me, and who stood up for me then? Nobody. I stood there and had to take my rights being stripped away whilst everyone watched and talked over me, unable to stop anything.

As you are reading this you have already noticed I am gone, and as for the reason, it is that I no longer want to endanger my friends and I want to keep my free will and my free-spirited nature as if I stay in L’manberg any longer, my free will, will slowly be stripped away as per Dream’s request that you can’t help but give into as L’manberg o̶u̶r̶ your nation is too weak to say no to his tyrannical demands, however, I don’t blame you for what is happening. If I stayed they would all coerce me to give in to Dream or you would be forced to hit me with harsher punishments then the probation I already have been punished with, it would strain and pain us both and I don’t think I could live with that plus knowing that with every second and every breath I take in the land that I used to own, I endanger L’manberg.

I truly loved L’manberg and wish the best for it, but I’m afraid I will no longer be associated with my once home as my beliefs do not align with L'manberg anymore and who knows what Dream will do next to everyone in L'manberg if I dare stay and still oppose him.

Who knows where I will be after you read this. I’m a free spirit after all. Perhaps I will live in Pogtopia, or with Techno, maybe I will go out to sea and find Mars and finally say goodbye to Henry and give him the sendoff he deserved. I might just live by myself and listen to my music discs. In the end, I’m pretty sure I am going to join Techno. We are incredibly close through S̶M̶P̶ ̶E̶a̶r̶t̶h̶ past relations and I’m sure it has been lonely for him to be by himself after all this time, without Wilbur here anymore. I only have two requests, don’t tell anyone where I am or could be and don’t come looking for me, I will be back when I want to and feel it is safe to, and we can always stay in contact via letters.

Also, the fact I am joining Techno doesn’t mean I’m against you Toby, albeit I am against some parts of the new government you have formed, I am no Technoblade, I will not give in to peer pressure and do something against my morals or wills, like go agaisnt you fully as you are still my best friend. I don’t want to harm you or L’manberg and that is why I am leaving, but just remember, I will be back for my disk from Dream and Skeppy, and nobody else will be caught in the crossfire this time.

I will be back.

I promise you that and I’m truly sorry for leaving you like this. Perhaps once I am back everything will be different. Just remember, I didn’t want any of this to happen in the first place and I’m sorry.

• V̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶P̶r̶e̶s̶i̶d̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶L̶'̶m̶a̶n̶b̶e̶r̶g̶ Your Best Friend, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please leave constructive criticism if you have any, i hope you enjoyed and left a kudos and if you found it terrible then i guess thats what happens when I write a fic at 1 am before a big physics exam tomorrow. 
> 
> I might do a chapter 2 if this gets enough attention, thank you for reading my fic :)
> 
> Edit: I am planning to do a chapter 2, subscribe so you don't miss when I update it, however i am currently unmotivated as of right now and college is incredibly draining :( <3


End file.
